


২০১৯ হুগো পুরস্কার ভোটার খাম: Archive of Our Own (AO3)

by OTW_Translation



Category: Meta - Fandom
Genre: AO3-র সম্পর্কে, হুগো পুরস্কার
Language: বাংলা
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTW_Translation/pseuds/OTW_Translation
Summary: Archive of Our Own- AO3 (আমাদের নিজস্ব সংগ্রহশালা)এই বৎসরের হুগো পুরস্কারের জন্য মনোনয়ন প্রাপ্ত হয়েছে শ্রেষ্ঠ সংশ্লিষ্ট কর্মের বিভাগ-এ! এটা বিস্ময়কর আর আমরা আনন্দে অভিভূত যে হুগো ভোটার- রা এই AO3 কেমন একসঙ্গে সৃষ্টি করা কার্য তাকে স্বীকৃত করেছে।এখানে AO3-এর ব্যাপারে কিছু মূল তথ্য লেখা আছে, যেমন তার উৎপত্তি, কিছু মূল বৈশিষ্ট্য, এবং যে টিম-এর পরিশ্রমে সব তৈরী। আমাদেরহুগোর মোড়ক-এর জন্য পেশ করা PDF-ও আপনি পড়তে পারেন!





	২০১৯ হুগো পুরস্কার ভোটার খাম: Archive of Our Own (AO3)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [2019 Hugo Awards Voter Packet: Archive of Our Own (AO3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563851) by [OTW_Board](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTW_Board/pseuds/OTW_Board). 



[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/bengali/bengali_-_archive_stats.png)

### AO3-র সম্পর্কে

Archive of Our Own- AO3 (আমাদের নিজস্ব সংগ্রহশালা) একটি আয়হীন কর্মসংস্থান সংগ্রহশালা যেটা ভক্তরা তৈরী করেছে আর চালায় পরিবর্তনশীল ভরক্তকর্মের জন্য, যেমন ভক্তসাহিত্য, ভক্তচিত্রশিল্প, ভক্তচলচিত্র, ভক্তশ্রুতিগল্প। আমাদের [অপেন-সর্স কোড](https://github.com/otwcode/otwarchive) ভক্তদের দ্বারা, ভক্তদের জন্য তৈরী, আর এগুলো চলে আমাদের মুখ্য আয়হীন কর্মসংস্থান [OTW (রুপান্তরাত্মক কর্মের সংস্থা)](https://www.transformativeworks.org/)-এর সার্ভার্স-এ।

আমাদের বাবহারকারীরা সবরকমের ভক্ত-- কিশোর ও ঠাকুমা, প্রথমবার লিখছে বা পেশাদারী লেখক--পৃথিবী-জুরে ভক্তদলের জন্য তারা ভক্তকর্ম তৈরী করছে যেমন [হুগো পুরস্কার বিজয়ী](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Wayward%20Children%20Series%20-%20Seanan%20McGuire/works), [ঐতিহাসিক আসল মানুষ নিয়ে সাহিত্য](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Historical%20RPF/works), [ভক্তশ্রুতিগল্প](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Welcome%20to%20Night%20Vale/works), [পোকেমন](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Pocket%20Monsters%20%7C%20Pokemon%20-%20All%20Media%20Types/works) আরো অনেক কিছু। বেশীর ভাগ ব্যবহারকারীরা যদিও ইংরেজি ব্যবহার করতে পছন্দ করে, আমরা আগ্রহী যে সবাই নিজেদের পছন্দের ভাষায় পোস্ট করবে।

আমাদের গর্ব এই ব্যাপারে যে সব রকমের স্রষ্টা- রা নিজেদের লেখা প্রকাশ করতে পারে বিনা বিজ্ঞাপন-এর ভয় বা তাদের লেখা উধাত্ত হত্তয়ার ভয় ছেড়ে। AO3 আমরা গঠন করেছি আর তার সার্ভার্স-এর মালিক আমরা, এটাতেই আমাদের অধিকাংশ [বাজেট](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12422) খরচা হয়, কিন্তু আমরা আর আমাদের অন্যান্য সংস্থান আরো অনেক কিছু করে । আমরা [যে ভক্তকর্ম বিপদে আছে, তাদের বাচিয়ে হোস্ট করি](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/)। আমরা [আইনি সাহায্য ](http://www.transformativeworks.org/legal/) করি ভক্তদের সৃষ্টির অধিকারের জন্য। আর আপনি ১০০,০০০ শব্দের মহাকাব্য লিখ্ছেন বা ছোট্ট কমিক, অবশ্যই এখানে প্রকাশ করতে আপনি আমন্ত্রিত। ১.৯ মিলিয়নের বেশী ভক্ত আমাদের কাছে রোজ আসে আর আমরা সবসময়-ই চাই যে আরো লোক আসুক।

  


### আমাদের দল 

[OTW](https://www.transformativeworks.org/)-তে ৭৫০-র বেশী লোক কাজ করে, আর প্রায় সবাই AO3-র জন্য খুব গুরুত্বপূর্ণ কাজ করে। আমরা প্প্রোগ্রামের, সিস-এডমিন, [রক্ষণাবেক্ষক](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/tags#wrangling), সহায়তা, শাসন-প্রণালীর জন্য, অনুবাদের জন্য, [ সংগ্রহশালা রেস্কিউ-এর জন্য](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/), উকিল, আর ডকুমেন্টেশন বিশেষজ্ঞ। আমরা এ কর্ম গর্ব করে করি আর পুরোপুরি পারিশ্রমিক ছাড়া করি।

আমরা মাঝে মাঝে বাইরের ঠিকাদার-দের সঙ্গেও কাজ করি বিশেষত যাতে বিশাল পরিবর্তন হলে সেটা তাড়িতাড়ি এবং সফলভাবে AO3-তে আনা যায়। আমাদের [ ব্যবহারকারী আর সহায়তাকারীদের উদার অর্থসাহায্যে](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12674) এটা সম্ভব। 

[](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/bengali/bengali_-_fundraising.png)

আমরা জনতা থেকে খরচা আদায় করি এবং কাজ-ওআর প্রত্যেক মানুষ যে এই কাজে হাত লাগিযেছে তাদের নিয়ে আমরা গর্বিত।p>

  


### আমাদের উত্পত্তি

ভক্তদলের [ উপহার অর্থনীতি](https://doi.org/10.3983/twc.2014.0518) উদযাপন করার প্রবৃত্তি স্বীকৃত । অতীতে এই দেখা যেত: টেপ, ডিভিডি, বই, পত্রিকা ইত্যাদি ভক্তকর্ম বিনাপয়শায় বা শুধু যতটুকুতে খরচা মেটানো যাবে, সেই খরচায় পাঠানো হত, আর এই ভক্তরা অন্যদের সাহায্য করত তাদের যখন দরকার ১৯৯০-স থেকে শুরু হয় নতুন মজাদার সুযোগ যখন ইন্টারনেটের উৎপত্তি হয়: এই প্রথম বিশ্বব্যাপী ভক্তরা সহজে যোগাযোগ করতে পারল, নিজেদের ভক্তদলের ব্যাপারে কথা বলতে পারল আর তৎক্ষণাত ভক্তকর্ম এক-ওপরকে পাঠাতে পারল। কিন্তু ইন্টারনেটের প্রসার যত বাড়ল, তার সঙ্গে সঙ্গে তার বাণিজ্যিক ব্যবহারও বাড়ল। ওয়েবসাইট, সংগ্রহশালা আর সোসাল নেটওয়ার্ক ওয়েবসাইট সবই এমন স্থান যা ভক্তদের জন্য, কিন্তু তাদের উদ্দেশ্য অন্যান্য লোকেদের জন্য টাকা উপার্জন করা। একি সময়, ভক্তরা আরো দৃষ্টিগোচর, বিক্রয় করার মত জনতাত্ত্বিক হয়ে উঠছিল, আর মিডিয়া ওয়েব সিরিস, বাড়তি উপাদান, খেলা, আর সোসাল মিডিয়ার মাধ্যমে তাদের আকৃষ্ট করতে চেষ্টা করছিল। 

মে ২০০৭-এ এর চরমসীমা হল, যখন প্রথমবার বড়ো আকারে ভক্তকর্মকে লাভজনক করার চেষ্টা হল, [ফ্যনলিব ](https://fanlore.org/wiki/FanLib)-এর উৎপত্তিতে আর [স্ট্রাইকথ্রু ](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Strikethrough_and_Boldthrough) [লাইভজার্নাল](https://fanlore.org/wiki/LiveJournal)-এ, যে কারণে ৫০০- র বেশী একাউন্ট অশ্লীল গণ্য করে মুছে ফেলা হল, যার মধ্যে ভক্তদলের এবং ধর্ষণ উত্তরজীবীদেরও সম্প্রদায় ছিল। এর প্রভাব ভক্তদের উপরও হয়, গল্প, মন্তব্য, আলোচনা নষ্ট হয়ে গেল, আর সাথে সাথে অন্য ভক্তদের সঙ্গে যোগাযোগ রাখার ক্ষমতা। ভক্তরা বুঝতে পারল যে তাদের সম্প্রদায় সব এমন প্ল্যটফর্ম-এ নির্ভরশীল যা ভক্তকর্ম থেকে টাকা আয় করতে চায় কিন্তু ভক্তদলের চাহিদা তাদের কাছে গুরুত্বপূর্ণ নয়। আরও বোঝা গেল যে মিডিয়ার থেকে অদৃশ্য থাকাটা আর সম্ভব নয়।.

এই সময় এস্টোলট সেই পোস্টটা লিখল যার কারণে OTW আর AO3-র সৃষ্টি হল। অভিহিত [An Archive of One's Own](https://fanlore.org/wiki/An_Archive_Of_One%27s_Own_\(post_by_astolat\)) (নিজের একটি সংগ্রহশালা), ভার্জিনিয়া উলফ -এর লেখা ফেমিনিস্ট ম্যানিফেস্টো, _A Room of One's Own_ (নিজের একটি ঘর), সংহত, যেখানে উলফ লেখেন যে নিজের উপার্জন এবং একটি ঘর থাকা মহিলা লেখকদের জন্য কত জরুরি। এস্টোলট বিচার করে সংশ্লিষ্ট কিছু ভক্তকর্ম লেখক (এবং অন্য স্রষ্টা)-দের জন্য:

> আমাদের দরকার নিজেদের একটা কেঁদ্রীয় সংগ্রহশালা, এনিমে মুসিকভিডিওস.ওরগ-এর মত কিছু। যেটা গুগল থেকে লুকিয়ে থাকবে না বা প্রকাশ্য হতে ভয় পাবেনা, আর সূত্রপাতেই আমাদের শখের পেশার জন্য আমাদের মতে যা আইনগত অধিকার আছে সেটা প্রকাশ করবে, কিন্তু অন্য লোকের মেধাস্বত্ব সম্পত্তি থেকে উপার্জন করার কোন চেষ্টা থাকবে না, শুধুই তাকেএকসঙ্গে উদযাপন করার একটা জায়গা দেবে, আর নতুন ভক্তদের স্বাগত করার এমন স্থান দেবে যেখানে আমাদের ইতিহাস আর আমাদের সমাজ আছে।

দিন কয়েকের মধ্যে পোস্টে শত শত মন্তব্য হয়ে গিয়েছিল । কিছু ছিল এমন লোক থেকে যারা কাযটায় সাহায্য করতে উৎসাহী। অন্য কিছু লোক ইচ্ছেতালিকা তৈরী করতে শুরু করল, সংগ্রহশালা থেকে তাদের কি চাহিদা, যার থেকে বহু এখনও আছে আমাদের মুল অধ্যায়তে:

  * **অবাণিজ্যিক এবং আয়হীন**
    * AO3-র আয়হীন অস্তিত্ব থাকবে, তাই কোন বিজ্ঞাপন থাকবে না আর সবকিছু হারানোর বিপদ-ও কম থাকবে।[স্পেরানজা-র যুদ্ধকালে আহ্বান ](https://fanlore.org/wiki/I_Want_Us_to_Own_the_Goddamned_Servers) অনুকৃতিতে, তারা "নিজেরাই হবে সার্ভারের মালিক।” 
  * **ভিন্ন-ভক্তদলজুড়ত আর অন্তর্ভুক্তিকর**
    * -কে ভক্তদল সংগ্রহস্থল হিসেবে সফল হতে গেলে অন্তর্ভুক্তিকর হতে বাধ্য। যে কোন বিষয় বা রেটিং-এর কর্ম লেখার অনুমতি থাকবে, আর সংযোজন আর সতর্কীকরণের সাহায্যে পাঠকরা এসব খুঁজতে বা এড়িয়ে যেতে পারবে।
  * **স্রষ্টার নিয়ন্ত্রণ**
    * প্রচুর সংগ্রহশালা স্রষ্টাদের কাজ মুছতে দিত না। অনেক অনলাইন প্ল্যটফর্ম সার্চ এনজিনদের কন্টেন্ট ট্র্যক করতে বাঁঁধা দিত না। AO3 স্রষ্টাদের সক্ষম করবে নিজেদের কর্ম সহজে আপলোড করতে আর মুছতে, শুধু নিবন্ধভুক্ত ব্যবহারকারীদের কর্ম দেখাতে, আর সার্চ এনজিনদের তাদের কর্ম ট্র্যক করতে গেলে নিবারণ নামবিহীন মন্তব্য নিষেধ করতে আর দরকার হলে মন্তব্য মুছে দেওয়ারও ক্ষমতা দেবে।
  * **মূল সুবিধা**
    * অনুরোধ করা হয়েছে, এমন অনেক সুবিধা - র খুব জরুরি অংশ হয়ে উঠেছে, যেমনকি সংযোজন আর খোঁজ করার ক্ষমতা, ডাউনলোড করার ক্ষমতা, ভক্তদল উপহার বিনিময় আর রেকমেনডেসন তালিকা তৈরী করার ক্ষমতা। অন্য কিছু অনুরোধ করা সুবিধা কিভাবে আনা যায় আমরা তার চেষ্টা চালিয়ে যাচ্ছি, যেমন অন্য রুপের মিডিয়া কিভাবে সরাসরি নিজেস্ব সার্ভার-এ রাখা যেতে পারে।li>



  


### কিছু মূল সুবিধা

#### মন্তব্য আর বাহবা 

[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/bengali/bengali_-_work_stats.png)

অধিকাংশ ভক্তদের সংগ্রহশালা মন্তব্য রাখতে অনুমতি দেয়, যাতে ব্যবহারকারীরা স্রষ্টাদের সঙ্গে কথা বলতে পারে, উৎসাহ, সমালোচনা, আলোচনা হতে পারে। তার সঙ্গে আমরা যোগ করেছি বাহবা যা লাইক-এর মত সহজে ব্যবহারকারীদের গুণগ্রহণ করতে দেয়, যে কাজ তাদের পছন্দ হয়েছে, তাতে। ঘন AO3 ব্যবহারকারীদের, "You have already left kudos here. :)" (“আপনি ইতিপূর্বে এখানে বাহবা রেখে গেছেন :)”) দেখার অভ্যাস হয় যায়। 

#### সংকলন আর আহ্বান

সংকলন দ্বারা ব্যবহারকারীরা একটি বিষয় বা উদ্দেশ্য নিয়ে কর্ম জমাতে পারে, সে তাঁর পছন্দের যুগল হক বা ডকটর হু-এর বড়দিনের এপিসোড বিষয় কর্ম। AO3 দু- রকমের আহ্বান সমর্থন করে: উপহার বিনিময় আর প্রম্পট মেমে। ভক্তদল-এর মধ্যে একটি বৃহত্তম উপহার বিনিময় হচ্ছে, [ ইউলটাইড ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/yuletide), প্রতি বছরে আমাদের সার্ভার-এ আধার হয়, আর অনেক রকমের ভক্তরা অনেক [ অন্য আহ্বান](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/list_challenges) চালায় বছর জুড়ে।

#### খোলা দরজা

[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/bengali/bengali_-_open_doors.png)

২%-এর কাছাকাছি AO3- র কর্ম AO3-তে বাইরে থেকে আনা আমাদের সম্বদ্ধ প্রকল্প, [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/) খোলা দরজা) দ্বারা, যার প্রধান উদ্দ্যেস্য হচ্ছে বিপত্তি ভক্তকর্মকে সংরক্ষিত করা। এই কর্মগুলি এর পূর্বে আধায় থাকত [ এমন অনলাইন সংগ্রহশালাতে ছিল যাদের বন্ধ হওয়ার সম্ভবনা ছিল ](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Open_Doors#Archives_Imported_with_the_Assistance_of_Open_Doors) আর তাদের কর্ম হারিয়ে যাওয়ার ভয় ছিল। এখন এগুলি AO3 -তে বিশেষ সংকলন-এ আধায় করা হয়।

#### ডাউনলোড

সব কর্ম ডাউনলোড করা সম্ভব [পাঁচটি ফর্ম্যটে](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12212), ভ্রমণ-এর সময় বা যখন AO3 অফলাইন আপগ্রেডের জন্য, তখন-ও যাতে পড়া যায়।

#### সংযোজন 

[ সংযোজন ](https://archiveofourown.org/tags) AO3 -র অপরিহার্য অংশ; সংযোজনের মাধ্যমে ব্যবহারকারীরা তাদের পছন্দের কর্ম খুঁজে পায়, যুগল, নির্ধারণ, বিষয় নির্বিশেষে। ব্যবহারকারীরা নিজেদের পছন্দের মত তাদের পক্ষে যা সহজ পদ্ধতিতে সংযোজন যোগ করতে পারে, আর আমাদের ৩৫০- র অধিক সংযোজন রক্ষণাবেক্ষণ সমিতি সেগুলিকে অনুসন্ধানযোগ্য করে। [ উইলিয়াম লরেন্স / টেনজিং থারকে ](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/William%20Laurence*s*Tenzing%20Tharkay/works) লিখলে, উদাহরণ স্বরূপ, আপনি আরো খুঁজে পাবেন যা কর্মে সংযোজন আছে লরেন্স / থারকে, টেনজিং থারকে / উইলিয়াম লরেন্স, উইল লরেন্স / থারকে। জড়িত বিষয়ও সংযুক্ত থাকবে: [ স্পেস অপেরা ](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Opera/works) এবং [ স্পেস যুদ্ধ ](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Battles/works) দুটোই [ মহাশূন্য ](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Outer%20Space/works) সংযোজনাধার-এ পাওয়া যাবে, আর তার সঙ্গে সঙ্গে আরো জড়িত বিষয় যেমনকী [ নভশ্চর ](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Astronauts/works), [ মহাকাশযান ](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Spaceships/works), এমন কি [ স্পেস হুইলস ](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Whales/works)-ও।

  


###  নতুন এবং গুরুত্বপূর্ণ 

AO3 [সর্বদা বাড়ছে আর উন্নত হচ্ছে](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts?tag=1)। এখানে আছে ২০১৮র কিছু বিশেষ ঘটনা:

  * AO3 বেড়ে প্রায় ৪০০০ নতুন ভক্তদল, ৪১০,০০০ নিবন্ধন ব্যবহারকারী ও নতুন কর্মে ৯০০,০০০ থেকে শুধু কিছুটা কম যোগ হয়েছে (আর দর্শন, বাহবা আর মন্তব্যর সংখ্যা মিলিয়ন-এ)। 
    * অতিক্রান্ত হয়েছে [ ৩০,০০০ ভক্তদল ](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11555) আর [ চার মিলিয়ন ভক্তকর্ম ](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10833)!
  * অপেন ডর্স সম্পূর্ণ করেছে [ ১১ সংগ্রহশালা বাইরে থেকে আনা ](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12137).
  * খোঁজের ক্রিয়া পরিবর্তন [ হয়ে বিশাল আপগ্রেড](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10575)হল, তাই এখন পুস্তকচিহ্ন, সংযোজন, ব্যবহারকারী, আর কর্ম খোঁজ করা অনেক সরল আর দ্রুত। 
    * নতুন ছেঁকে নেওয়ার যে অপ্শন হয়েছে, তাতে ব্যবহারকারীরা সহজে নির্দিষ্ট খোঁজ করতে পারে, যেমন কী, [সব শার্লক হোমস কর্ম যা ২০১৮-এ প্রকাশ করা হয়েছে আর দৈর্ঘ্য যথাযথ ২২১ শব্দ।](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=221&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=221&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=2018-01-01&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=2018-12-31&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=Sherlock+Holmes+*a*+Related+Fandoms) এবং[লর্ড অফ দ্য রিংস/গেম অফ থ্রন্স যৌগিক সাহিত্য যেখানে ফ্রোডো ব্যগিন্স বা আর্য স্টার্ক কেউ নেই](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=145124&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=242462&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&exclude_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=917&exclude_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=38222&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=A+Song+of+Ice+and+Fire+-+George+R*d*+R*d*+Martin)।
    * আমরা একটি তালিকাও প্রস্তুত করেছি যেখানে আছে [ লোকানো বাঁছার অপেরেটর ](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10851) সেই ব্যবহারকারীদের জন্য যারা আরো বিস্তারিত বাছাই করতে চায়।
  * [AO3 UTF8MB4 ক্যারেক্টার সেট ভারবহন করা শুরু করেছে ](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11871) সব টেক্সট ভাগে। প্রচুর ল্যটিনের বাইরে বর্ণমালাকে ভারবহন করতে এটা সাহায্য করে আর এর দ্বারা আমরা ইমোজিও ব্যবহার করতে পারব! 🎉💖📚👾💩 
  * এর সঙ্গে হয়েছে [উন্নত শব্দের সংখ্যা গোনার ব্যবস্থা চীনা, জাপানি ও থাই ভাষায়](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11702) । 
  * আমাদের লগইন সিস্টেম উন্নত করা হয়েছে নিরাপত্তা এবং রক্ষণাবেক্ষণ-এর জন্য। 
  * আমরা [ পরিষেবা প্রাপ্তির নিয়ম ](https://archiveofourown.org/tos) উন্নত করেছি ইওরোপীয় ইউনিয়ন-এর [ জেনেরল ডেটা প্রটেক্সন প্রবিধান-এর চাহিদা ](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10518) মেনে চলতে। 




End file.
